My New Life
by Xxlove hurts
Summary: Bella and Edward get married. Edward takes Bella on a honeymoon to the last place she expected. She meet's some unexpected visitor's. What else does their future emply? How will the change work out? This is my first story. Please Read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Hey you guys this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me but criticism is welcome. Review!**_

Chapter 1- Wedding Hysterics

**Bella's POV**

Alice runs in and starts shouting "Get up Get up. It's your wedding!"

"MY WEDDING!!" I shouted.

Alice started throwing stuff in my arms. "You have 15 minutes to get dress and get a shower."

I rush to the bathroom. I took a very short shower with my Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner. Then got dressed in some stone- washed denim jeans and a light-blue shirt. I hurried back in my room and all my friends and mom were there.

"Get ready." They shouted in unison

Alice forcefully sat me down in a chair. She started to do my hair while Esme did my make up. My hair was in a bun at the back of my head.

Alice ran over to get my dress out of my closet. She took it out of the bag. It was pearl white with lace everywhere. Alice and my mom helped me get dressed. My dress was strapless. It was the most wonderful thing I have ever seen (next to Edward).

I turned around to look at every one. Alice helped everyone inton their dresses. I chose a pale blue with white linning for everyone else's dresses. They had one strap on the left shoulder.

Once everyone was in their dresses, Alice went to get my shoes. They were sliver and open toed. They were on and we were off to the church in the limo Alice rented. The church was small, but was the only one in town.

We had 10 minutes until it started. Alice got everyone lined up. First was Angela and Ben. Then Rosalie and Emmett . Last, Alice the maid of honor and Jasper the best man.

They walked out. My dad came over and walked me out.

"Dad" I whispered "I love you".

"I love you too, and goodbye." He whispered back.

My Greek God was standing and the front, looking at Jasper. Everyone stood up and we walked down the isle, Edward turned to look at me, and stared in pure joy. I almost tripped over my dress, but my dad caught me. I could see Emmett and Jasper laughing.

Edward eyed them and they stopped. It was there my dad let me go to my man. We turned to the priest and started.

Edward mouthed "I love you."

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband to hold and to love sickness and in heath til death do you part?" the preacher asked me.

"I do" I couldn't help it, I started to cry.

"And Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella-?" his sentence was cut short.

"Yes I do"

"I now prononce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher told Edward. Edward didn't need to be told twice to do that.

He looked down and kissed me, it was soft and warm. After a few seconds he pulled away. The entire church was cheering and shouting. He bent down and knocked my knees out so he was caring me. Everyone followed. He set me down outside the church.

We said, "Thank you for coming" to everyone. Once we were done we took a million pictures.

Most of them were of Edward and me, and me and bridesmaids and Edward and groomsmen and my family and the Cullen family.

When we were done, I went to change, so did Edward. Alice helped me out off my dress.

"Alice" I whispered "That was the best thing you ever did for me"

She laughed. "Your welcome sis".

After we were changed we went to the limo and got in and we were off to the airport. I fell asleep for the ride. Every once and a while I could fell Edward kiss my hair.

I was awoken to the motion of someone carrying me. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Edward. He smiled down at me. He placed me in a car and told the driver something. The driver pulled away from the airport, but it was dark out so i couldn't see anything. I had apparently spelt through the entire plane ride.

The driver pulled up to a place that I have seen before. They place that my father would shove me on a plane and drive out here almost every year. Edward was taking me camping. I was instantly awake.

"Edward you took me camping?" I almost screamed.

"Yes, love." Edward replied cooly.

"Why?" I still didn't understand.

"I figured this is how we would be totally alone." Edward shrugged and grabbed our suitcases.

"Of course we will be totally alone! We are in the middle of the god damn woods in the middle of god damn New Hampshire!"I vented.

"Well, not totally alone." Someone said, right behind me.

I screamed, "Bloody murder! Rape! Call the police!"

"Bella, shut the hell up." The voice commanded.

"EMMETT!" I screamed and turned to face him.

"Ello." He had a terrible accent.

"Why are you here?" I asked, i mean after all this was _my _honeymoon.

"I thought you wouldn't mind hanging out with us." Alice stepped out from behind a tree.

"ALICE!" I shouted and ran to her.

"I'm happy to see you too." Alice hugged me back.

I figured that if Alice and Emmett were here the other's were too.

"ROSALIE! JASPER!" I called.

They stepped out from behind another tree.

"Hello Bella." They said at the same time.

"Well this has been fun, but the human needs to sleep." I looked over at Edward.

"We have the whole camp site set up. Our tent even has an air matteress." Edward smiled.

"Well where is it?" I asked, completly ready for bed.

"Follow us!" Alice chimed and we walked into the woods.

I swear we walked about 3 miles and i was dead on my feet. We finally came to a clearing. I saw three tents, a fire pit, canoe's, a lot of coolers and tubs.

"Which is our tent?" I asked sleepily.

Edward pointed to the one farthest away from the others. I went straight to it, not even saying good-night. I un-zipped then re-zipped the tent. Not bthering to change I jumped onto the mattress; jacket, jewlery, clothes, and shoes.

I hear snikering and laughing but paid it no attention. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N- So i hope that you liked if not, tell me i suck at writing and i'll stop. Read all the stories by NerdandEdwardforever. (by my big sister).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ok sorry this took so long I've been really busy with my softball team. This chapter really is dumb! Read and Review. PLEASE!**

Chapter 2- Emmett

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast. I got dress and went out to see what was going on and get my breakfast.

I stepped out of my tent and saw a river, a tone of tall trees and everyone, but Emmett. I started walking over to Edward.

I heard some running and was off the ground within a second.

"EMMETT," I yelled and everyone turned around.

"Bella shut the hell up," Emmett said and put me down.

I stuck my tough out of him.

"Baby," he murmured.

"Yes I am," I snapped and walked over to Edward.

"Hey,"

"Hey, you want some breakfast," Edward smiled and put an arm around my waist.

"Oh, yeah," I said and licked my lips.

The pancakes were soooooooo good.

When I finished eating I meandered back to my tent and put on my swimsuit and grabbed a towel. I stood up and walked over to the river. Before I could even get my toe in the water to feel it Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all jumped in and got Rose, Me and Alice wet.

"Assholes,"

"Jackass's,"

"Buttheads,"

They looked at each other, smirked, and ran at us. But I barely saw what they were doing because I am but a mere human. Stupid, in humanely, fast Vampires.

"NO," Rosalie and Alice shouted, too late.

The next thing I know I'm in the river. Rosalie, Alice, and I were pissed.

"Please don't be mad," they all pleaded.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown us in the river," I noted.

Then they walked over to us as soon as we could get our hands on there heads Down they went. Edward let me dunk him, what a sweet husband.

We played in the river until lunch. We got out and went to go make me some sandwiches. I had a sandwich with white bread, mayo, ham and cheese and some chips. After my lunch we went to get dressed and go on a hike. Emmett kept running, slowly so I could see him, around and acting like an airplane. It was really funny. After 3 hours of it he pretended to be tired.

"My feet hurt Rosie," Emmett whined.

"Well let's head back because it is getting dark," Rose said.

"Yes," Emmett yelled.

We stared to walk back to the tents .The end of the trail came out by the river. When we got there Emmett, Jasper and Edward all jumped in shoes and everything. They got us all wet.

"Well let's go and make me some dinner," I smiled.

"On it,"

They made me beans, hot dogs, burgers and corn.

"I'm so stuffed," I patted my belly.

"Then lets get you too bed," Edward announced that we were retiring for the night, and he carried me bridal style back too our tent.

**

* * *

**

A/N- Well that was a great place to stop; again I'm really sorry that it took so long, but school starts on Wednesday. Lets get a yeah. RAR! (Read stories by nerdandedwardforever. She is my sister.)


End file.
